Salah Sangka
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Percakapan Nijimura dan Akashi yang didengar oleh Haizaki membuatnya berhenti latihan.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : sedikit kata kasar, sedikit menjurus, OOC

* * *

"Hei, kemana lagi si Haizaki itu?" tanya Nijimura sambil melihat sekeliling lapangan.

"Eh? Entah, tadi Shogo-kun melihat masuk lalu pergi begitu saja-ssu.." jawab Kise yang ada disebelah Nijimura.

Nijimura menghela nafas, "Hah.. Anak itu.. Baiklah, kalian latihan saja dulu, aku akan mencarinya.." sambungnya lalu berlalu keluar.

…

Haizaki sedang tidur-tiduran diatas atap. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat semua yang ia kira tidak mungkin menjadi mungin, tapi hanya sebentar.

-Flashback-

"Oi, Haizaki!" teriak Nijimura pada Haizaki yang tertidur di ruang ganti, padahal anggota lain sedang latihan.

"Ngh…" balas Haizaki setengah sadar.

"Bangun, pemalas." kata Nijimura dengan nada kesal.

Haizaki membalik tubuh membelakangi Nijimura, "Hah.. Masih ngantuk.."

'Srek' 'Brugh' Nijimura memaksa Haizaki bangun lalu membenturkan badannya ke loker yang ada didekat situ. "Apa-apaan kau, _teme_!" bentak Haizaki yang sudah terbangun.

'Cup' tiba-tiba Nijimura mengecup sekilas bibir Haizaki. Haizaki sendiri hanya bisa membatu dengan mata membelak, tak lupa semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Nijimura melepaskan gengaman pada baju Haizaki lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"O-oi! Apa maksudmu tadi, heh?!" bentak Haizaki sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

Nijimura tidak merespon, dia hanya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sampai di ambang pintu dia baru menyahut, "Membuatmu bangun. Habis kalau kau tidak dicium, pasti kau tidak akan bangun kan?" Nijimura menyeringai kecil. "Sudah cepat latihan." setelah itu Nijimura langsung berjalan keluar meghampiri anggota lainnya.

"Cih, apa-apaan itu, brengsek." maki Haizaki dengan debaran jantung tak karuan. Lalu ia pun berjalan keluar dan mengikuti latihan dengan yang lainnya, tapi ia sedikit tidak konsen. Mungkin karena yang tadi terjadi di ruang ganti? Entahlah.

…Beberapa hari kemudian…

Haizaki sedang berjalan ke arah gym sekolahnya, tapi saat ia mendengar dua orang dalam gym sedang bercakap, ia putuskan untuk mendengarkan. "Akashi, besok ada waktu?" tanya suara yang ia kenal, Nijimura.

"Ada, kenapa senpai?" balas suara yang ia kenal lagi, Akashi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, apa bisa?"

"Eh? Baiklah.. Jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan pagi aku jemput, kita ke…" kata-kata setelahnya Haizaki sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi, tepatnya tidak ingin mendengarkan. Ia berlari menjauhi gym. Masa bodoh bila dia dibilang seperti perempuan yang baru saja patah hati, ia tidak peduli. Toh, ia memang sedang patah hati, tapi ia bukan perempuan tentunya.

-Flashback end-

"Hah.. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak latihan.. Bosan.." gumamnya sambil menatap datar langit di atasnya.

'Cklek' terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Haizaki ingin melirik ke asal suara, tapi ia malah tiba-tiba diduduki oleh seseorang.

"He-hei! Apa-apan ini?! Siapa kau?!" bentak Haizaki saat matanya ditutup paksa dengan kain oleh orang tadi.

Orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan, tepatnya bentakan Haizaki tadi. Ia malah mendekati mukanya pada telinga kiri Haizaki lalu menjilatnya pelan, membuat tubuh Haizaki menegang seketika.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" maki Haizaki dengan muka memerah. Bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah mengulum telinga Haizaki yang sudah memerah.

"Ngh..!" Haizaki menahan suara yang ingin keluar saat lidah itu membuat garis lurus ke arah lehernya dan bermain di situ. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis sekarang, tapi gengsi donk kalau seorang berandal menangis saat di- _rape_ orang tidak dikenal. Haizaki ingin menyerang orang itu dengan tangannya, tapi sayang, tangannya juga dipegang erat oleh orang itu. Padahal orang itu hanya memegang kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan, tapi tangannya susah digerakkan.

Salah satu tangan orang itu bermain diatas tubuh Haizaki membuat garis lurus dari dada sampai perut, membuat tubuh Haizaki menegang lagi. "Ngh..! Ngahh..!" suaranya tiba-tiba keluar saat tangan itu masuk dalam kemejanya lalu mengelus perutnya pelan seakan mengejek.

Setelah orang itu puas, orang itu pun menjauhkan mukanya dari leher Haizaki dan tangannya dari perut Haizaki. Tapi tangan Haizaki masih diangkat dan matanya masih ditutup. Orang itu pun duduk lagi diatas perut Haizaki lalu membuka kain yang menutup mata Haizaki.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, Haizaki dibawah orang itu masih belum membuka matanya, mulutnya terengah-engah, dan bajunya pun masih tersibak keatas.

Setelah mengatur nafas, Haizaki mulai mencoba membuka matanya, lalu setelah sepenuhnya terbuka ia berteriak geram, "NIJIMURA SIALAN! _Teme_ …MATI KAU!" maki Haizaki sambil mencoba menendang orang itu yang diketahui Nijimura.

"Ahahaha, kau lihat mukamu tadi? Itu sangat lucu, sungguh! Ahahaha!" Nijimura tertawa puas diatas Haizaki. Ia sudah melepaskan gengamannya pada tangan Haizaki. Haizaki pun langsung berdiri membuat Nijimura mau tak mau berdiri dari atas tubuh Haizaki.

"Berhenti tertawa bodoh! Tidak ada yang lucu!" bentak Haizaki yang merasa sangat malu. Kalau bisa ia ingin hilang dari sini secepatnya.

"Ahaha.. Maaf, maaf.." Nijimura lalu berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafas, "Hah.. Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan lagi, hm?" tanya Nijimura yang sudah serius.

'Kau juga kemana saja selama tiga hari ini, heh?!' batin Haizaki. "Heh, suka-suka aku mau kemana saja. Bukan urusanmu." jawab Haizaki ketus, padahal dalam hatinya miris.

"Kau tahu? Kau merepotkan.. Kalau bisa aku tak mau mengurusmu." kata Nijimura.

Haizaki sedikit kaget setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, "Ka-kalau begitu tak usah mengurusku lagi kan?! Begitu aja susah amat." Haizaki setengah tidak ikhlas saat menyebutkan ini.

Nijimura melihat ke arah Haizaki yang membuang muka, lalu ia mendekat ke arah Haizaki dan membuat tipis jarak mereka, "Mana bisa aku tidak mengurusmu? Kau itu keras kepala dan yang bisa mengaturmu hanya aku tahu.." kata Nijimura lembut sambil mengacak rambut Haizaki.

Haizaki menepis tangan Nijimura, "A-apa-apaan itu! Kau kira aku anak kecil apa? Aku sudah besar, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan menjauhlah, apa-apaan sih." kata Haizaki sambil mendorong dada Nijimura, tapi tidak bisa, tangannya bergetar.

Nijimura agak sedikit terkejut karena mata Haizaki terlihat sembab, ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah memperlakukan adik kelasnya itu secara tidak senonoh tadi. "Kau kenapa? Apa tadi aku terlalu berlebihan padamu?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Le-lepas..," Haizaki mencoba menetralkan suaranya.

Nijimura memeluk Haizaki, "Maaf, tadi aku berlebihan…" bisiknya pada Haizaki sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Setelah agak lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Haizaki pun bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Ia melepas paksa pelukan Nijimura lalu dengan tegas berkata, "Apa yang kau mau? Cepat katakan, aku tidak punya waktu." dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk.

Nijimura agak kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Haizaki yang tiba-tiba. Ia rasa mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat? Ia pun balik memandang Haizaki dan berkata, "Sebelumnya aku benar-benar meminta maaf dengan sikapku yang tadi. Aku ingin kau menjawab jujur pertanyaanku, hanya dengan jawaban ya atau tidak dan alsannya."

Haizaki agak bingung dengan kata-kata Nijimura tadi, tapi ia tetap menyetujui perkataan tadi, "Baiklah, sekarang apa yang kau mau?"

Nijimura memejamkan mata lalu menarik nafas dan menatap lurus dalam mata abu-abu Haizaki, hitam bertemu abu-abu gelap, "Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Apa kau mau?" ucapnya tegas.

Haizaki diam beberapa detik mencerna kembali kata-kata-tepatnya pernyataan Nijimura tadi. Setelah berhasil mencerna kata-kata itu, ia pun membelakan matanya, "A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku hanya meminta kau menjawab ya atau tidak serta alasannya. Sekarang jawab." tuntut Nijimura.

"Ugh.. Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu!" kata Haizaki agak kencang.

"Alasannya?"

Haizaki membuang muka, "Tidak ada alasan."

Nijimura merasa kesal dengan jawaban Haizaki, lalu ia pun mendekati Haizaki dan mendorong Haizaki ke arah tembok, "Aku tidak menerima alasan itu," kata Nijimura dengan nada rendah lalu mencium paksa Haizaki.

"Mngh!" Haizkai memberontak. "Kenapa kau menciumku?!" mukanya memerah, mulutnya ia tutup dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak menerima alasanmu, jadi aku menciummu. Sekarang berikan aku jawaban yang jelas." nada Nijimura terasa mengintimidasi, membuat Haizaki gugup.

"Ka-kau kan sudah dengan si Akashi itu! Buat apa kau menembakku lagi, heh!" bentak Haizaki dengan muka memerah-karena menahan marah.

Raut Nijimura terlihat bingung, "Hah? Aku dengan Akashi?" tanyanya balik.

"Lihat! Kau pura-pura bodoh sekarang! Siapa yang tiga hari lalu mengajak Akashi keluar dan ingin menjemputnya jam delapan, heh?!" bentak Haizaki lagi.

Nijimura yang tahu arah pembicaraan ini pun hanya menyeringai, "Oh.. Jadi kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Seijuuro, hm?" tanyanya.

"Lihat! Kau menyatakan cinta padaku tapi sekarang memanggil nama kecil orang lain didepanku? Apa maumu, hah?!" Haizaki sugguh ingin memukul orang ini.

Tangan Nijimura beralih mengelus sisi wajah Haizaki dan berhenti di lehernya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya disebelah telinga Haizaki, "Dengar Shougo," Haizaki menegang saat mendengar Nijimura memanggil nama kecilnya. "Aku dan Akashi pergi keluar karena ingin membicarakan tentang pertandingan basket bulan depan, bukan karena ingin kencan, bodoh." Nijimura mengendus geli.

"A-apa..? C-cih!" Haizaki mendecih malu.

Nijimura menyeringai di depan Haizaki, "Hmm.. Cemburu, eh? Makanya kalau mau menguping itu dengarkan sampai selesai,"

"Si-siapa yang cemburu!" bantah Haizaki.

"Jadi..karena sekarang kau sudah tahu kenyataannya, apa jawabanmu?" sambungnya.

"Ja-jawaban apa?" Haizaki pura-pura tidak tahu.

Nijimura mensejajarkan wajah mereka, "Kau ini.. Merepotkan sekali sih.. Sekarang lihat aku. Aku mencintaimu, jadi apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"U-ugh.." Haizaki mengalihkan matanya. Selama sekitar dua menit Haizaki tidak merespon Nijimura.

"Shougo, jawab aku,"

Pandangan mata Haizaki masih ke arah lain, "Uh.. Y-ya.. A-aku mau.."

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu," kata Nijimura jahil.

"Aku mencintaimu juga! Aku mau jadi kekasihmu! Puas hah?!"

Nijimura tertawa lagi, "Ahahaha.. Iya iya, aku puas kok.."

Sesaat kemudian, Nijimura memeluk Haizaki lagi lalu membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Haizaki, "Kau sungguh kekasihku yang paling manis.." Nijimura tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Ugh.." dengan ragu-ragu Haizaki pun membalas pelukan Nijimura, membuat Nijimura kaget, tapi ia lalu menatap Haizaki lembut dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya, "Kau memang yang termanis." Membuat muka Haizaki dihiasi semburat merah lagi.

FIN

Etto... Entah apa yang harus saya ketik di sini, terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca ^^


End file.
